The Perfect Knight FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. L'amnésie de Gauvain offre aux autres chevaliers une opportunité. S4.


Traduction: The Perfect Knight

Auteur: railise

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One

* * *

**The Perfect Knight**

"Je ne l'ai pas frappé_ si_ fort." Perceval se sentait évidemment mal, mais il était aussi confus. "Tout du moins, je ne pense pas que je l'ai fait. Puisque ce n'était qu'un entrainement, je retenais mes coups."

"Je pense que tu as dû mal évaluer" déclara Elyan, tout en regardant Gaius parler avec Gauvain. "C'est une bonne chose qu'il portait un casque, autrement tu aurais pu amocher son cerveau aussi bien que ses esprits." Comme le médecin tapotait l'épaule de Gauvain avant de venir rejoindre le groupe, ce dernier ajusta les bandages enroulés autour de sa tête et grimaça.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Arthur, au moment où Gaius les atteignit.

"Il est amnésique. Il sait comment utiliser une épée et monter à cheval, des tâches qui lui sont innées ou presque; mais il ne peut se souvenir de son propre nom, encore moins de sa vie."

Arthur fronça les sourcils. "Y a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse être fait ?"

"Pas vraiment, je le crains. Sa mémoire pourrait revenir progressivement; ce pourrait être tout d'un coup, en un éclair…ou, cela pourrait ne pas arriver, du tout. Partager des histoires de choses qu'il a faites, ou l'emmener dans des endroits familiers, pourrait l'aider à se rappeler de quelque chose. Sinon, il suffit d'être patient avec lui."

"Je vous remercie, Gaius."

Au moment où Gaius salua et s'éloigna, Perceval se redressa. "Sire, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Quels que soient les besoins de Gauvain, je m'en occuperai."

Arthur écarta l'offre. "Non, ce sont des risques que nous prenons tous. Nous devons trouver un moyen de gérer cela, cependant. Même si Gauvain sait se battre, il ne peut guère aller en mission avec nous s'il ne nous reconnait pas, ou s'il ne sait pas contre qui il se bat."

"Gaius a dit que l'emmener dans des endroits familiers pourrait l'aider" proposa Léon. "Je dirais qu'un voyage jusqu'à la taverne s'impose."

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation, jusqu'à ce qu'Agravain suggère prudemment: "Peut-être pas."

"Comment ça, mon Oncle ?" Arthur fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Cela pourrait être une opportunité. Si Gauvain n'a aucun souvenir de ses plus mauvaises habitudes, ce pourrait être le moment idéal pour l'en défaire."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre" dit Perceval, et Elyan acquiesça de la tête.

Le sourire qu'Agravain leur donna était, comme d'habitude, restreint et forcé. "Plutôt que de lui rappeler combien de temps il a passé à apprécier la compagnie de la bière et des femmes, nous pourrions le guider dans une direction différente. Dites-lui qu'il apprécie la sobriété et est entièrement consacré à Camelot."

"Il _est _complètement dévoué à Camelot" le coupa Elyan.

Agravain perdit son sourire complètement. "Je sais qu'il l'est, mais vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'il n'a jamais été en retard à une séance d'entrainement à cause de la femme dont il partageait le lit."

Les autres échangèrent des regards hésitants, tiraillés entre la fidélité envers leur ami et la vérité de cette déclaration.

"Je ne suis pas sûr à ce sujet, mon Oncle." Arthur croisa les bras. "Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais cela semble incorrect d'une certaine façon." Le reste des chevaliers acquiesça.

Agravain pencha le menton d'assentiment. "Bien sûr, la décision est vôtre Arthur." Après une pause il ajouta: "J'avais aussi pensé que si nous décidions d'essayer cette option et que ça ne fonctionnait pas, on pourrait toujours commencer à lui raconter des aventures, pour tenter de déclencher des souvenirs réels. Ou l'emmener à la taverne, comme Sir Léon l'a suggéré."

Alors qu'Arthur réfléchit à la notion une minute, les chevaliers se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

"N'apprécierions nous pas tous la possibilité d'être débarrassés de nos mauvaises habitudes, sans même le savoir ?" demanda Agravain, souriant à nouveau.

Enfin, Arthur hocha de la tête. "Très bien, nous allons faire un essai. Mais – au premier signe que ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien, ou que ça lui embrouille les idées, on le conduit à la taverne." Après coup, il rajouta "Il faudrait probablement mieux que nous ne l'emmenions pas près de la taverne, dans le cas contraire."

"Je crains que cela ne se déroule pas bien", déclara Elyan dans sa barbe à Léon.

()()()

En fait, tout se déroula avec brio.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Gauvain ne fut pas en retard pour ne serait-ce qu'un seul entrainement. Il prenait un livre au lit avec lui tous les soirs, étudiant l'histoire des Cinq Royaumes, écrivait aux meilleurs escrimeurs au monde, et aux philosophes de terres lointaines. Il détournait les yeux et s'inclinait lorsqu'il passait devant une femme. En peu de temps, il devint l'incarnation d'un chevalier gentleman.

"Je m'ennuie de Gauvain" dit sombrement Perceval à Elyan un soir, pendant qu'ils aiguisaient leurs épées dans l'armurerie. "Le_ vrai_ Gauvain."

Elyan soupira. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne peux trouver une seule raison de m'opposer à ce nouveau-lui, en dehors du fait qu'il n'est tout simplement pas Gauvain."

Léon entra ensuite et, les apercevant, approcha. "Gauvain vient juste d'aider la fille du boulanger avec un panier de pain, et tout ce qu'il lui a dit était parfaitement correct. Ses yeux n'ont même jamais quitté le visage de la demoiselle." C'était un défi avec la fille du boulanger; elle était bien pourvue et en était fière, disposant de ses marchandises plus efficacement que celles de son père. "Elle m'a demandé si quelque chose lui était arrivé."

Pensif, Elyan ajouta "Si elle pense que quelque chose lui est arrivé… alors il va de soi qu'elle pourrait ne pas faire confiance à ses capacités pour la protéger elle, ou le royaume, n'est-ce pas ?"

Perceval fixa Elyan, confus, mais Léon saisit l'idée. "Si le peuple perd confiance en l'un des chevaliers, ils pourraient perdre foi en nous tous. Ce serait très mauvais pour Camelot si cela commençait à se répandre."

Perceval sourit, mais le cacha rapidement, hochant la tête avec une gravité simulée. "Nous devons parler à Arthur."

()()()

Dans sa chambre, Arthur considéra les trois chevaliers depuis son bureau. "Vous voulez 'réparer' Gauvain."

"Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une question de la plus haute importance concernant la sécurité du royaume, Sire" dit solennellement Léon.

Arthur fut silencieux un moment. Finalement, il se rassit. "Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ne peux ignorer une menace potentielle pour Camelot. Je vous donne présentement comme tâche, à tous les trois, de tenter de rétablir la mémoire de Gauvain."

Avec courbettes et murmures sympathiques, ils partirent. Sur un ton qui était plus celui d'Arthur que celui du Roi, il ajouta: "Et ne quittez pas la taverne avant qu'il soit de retour à la normale."

Léon se retourna et sourit. "Oui, Sire."

()()()

Obtenir de Gauvain qu'il vienne à la taverne s'avéra être un problème – une situation qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais imaginé voir arriver.

"Nous n'y allons que pour un court laps de temps" dit Elyan d'un ton enjôleur. "Prendre une pinte puis revenir au château."

Gauvain était assis sur son lit, un lourd livre à propos de la lignée des Rois de Mercie ouvert devant lui. "Je vous remercie pour l'invitation mais non. La bière est le chemin vers la ruine."

C'était la troisième chose qu'il avait dite – le chemin vers la ruine – après être resté éveillé tard une nuit, se retrouvant avec des prostituées. Perceval envisageait de renoncer à la conversation, récupérer Gauvain, et le porter lui-même jusqu'à la ville basse.

Léon se tint un peu plus droit. "Nous avons été chargés par Arthur de t'emmener à la taverne. Je t'en prie, ne nous fait pas désobéir à un ordre direct du Roi."

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Gauvain ferma soigneusement son livre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vous donne un tel ordre; mais non, bien sûr, on ne peut pas lui désobéir."

Avec soulagement, ses amis l'attendirent alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. "Vous m'excuserez si je ne bois pas" demanda Gauvain, alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir. "Je ne voudrais pas me déshonorer sur le terrain d'entrainement demain matin."

"D'accord" souffla lentement Elyan, espérant que quelques dieux seraient à l'écoute pour que leur entreprise se révèle fructueuse. Il n'en supporterait pas plus.

Sur le chemin, Gauvain s'inclina devant chaque femme qu'ils croisèrent, et salua chaque homme avec un air respectueux. Au moment où ils entrèrent au Soleil Levant, ses amis étaient tous en grand besoin d'une boisson.

"Il me semblait que vous m'aviez dit que je n'étais jamais venu ici auparavant." Gauvain scanna la salle alors qu'ils prenaient une table sur un côté. "Pour une raison quelconque, je pense que je l'ai fait."

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air coupable. "Euh, à ce sujet…" commença Perceval, mais l'une des serveuses arriva vers eux en se déhanchant avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

"On commençait à se demander ce que tu étais devenu !" Elle se jeta sur les genoux de Gauvain avec la facilité d'une ancienne familiarité. "Contente de voir que tu es toujours d'attaque."

Le visage du chevalier était l'image même de l'inconfort alors qu'il essayait de ne pas la toucher ou de la regarder d'une façon qui aurait pu être interprétée comme inappropriée. "Mille excuses, jeune fille, mais je crains de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de votre identité."

Il sembla qu'elle allait se sentir insultée, mais se mit à rire après une seconde, lui donnant un coup de coude enjoué. "Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, alors ?"

"Il a pris un coup à la tête" dit calmement Perceval.

"Non, c'est pas vrai !" Elle commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Gauvain, appuyant essentiellement sa poitrine contre le visage de ce dernier.

"Miss – s'il vous plait –" Il attira l'attention de Léon, ses yeux demandant clairement de l'aide.

Léon prétendit qu'il n'avait rien vu.

"Assez avec ces bêtises de 'jeune fille' et 'miss' " l'avertit-elle. "Appelle moi par mon prénom ou tu n'auras pas une seule pinte."

Avant que Gauvain ne puisse dire qu'il était d'accord avec ça, Léon demanda rapidement: "C'est 'Pénélope' n'est-ce-pas ?"

Elle le gratifia d'un clin d'œil. "Je sais qui va avoir sa pinte en premier." Descendant des genoux de Gauvain, elle se dirigea vers le bar.

"Tu ne la reconnais pas du tout ?" Elyan retint un soupir; il avait plutôt espéré que cela ramènerait la mémoire de Gauvain en un éclair, comme Gaius l'avait supposé.

Pas de chance.

"Devrais-je ?"

"Oui !" s'écria Perceval. "Tu devrais reconnaitre la taverne et elle – et probablement plus de la moitié des autres femmes présentes en ce lieu – et tu devrais être avide de bière et d'hydromel et rester debout tard et dormir jusqu'après l'heure du petit déjeuner ! Et tout est de ma faute pour t'avoir frappé à la tête, et de notre faute à tous pour t'avoir menti, mais Agravain a fait un plaidoyer convaincant à Arthur et nous avons pensé que cela pourrait t'aider, mais c'était une erreur et j'en suis désolé. Nous le sommes tous."

Lorsque Gauvain regarda chacun d'eux à tour de rôle, ils hochèrent tous la tête en accord. Après un moment de tension, il poussa un long soupir. "Oh bon sang merci."

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence stupéfait. "Quoi ?" réussit finalement à dire Elyan.

Se voutant dans une posture beaucoup plus confortable, Gauvain expliqua: "J'ai retrouvé la mémoire le lendemain de l'accident, mais vous vous comportiez tous comme des fameux crétins, essayant de 'm'améliorer'. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous en sortir comme ça."

"Tu vas… bien, alors ?" clarifia Perceval.

"Parfaitement bien - dès que j'aurais 2 ou 3 pintes dans le gosier tout du moins. C'est une entreprise éreintante que d'enseigner une leçon à des amis" les informa-t-il. "Si je dois me réveiller avant le lever du soleil une fois de plus, je ne serai pas tenu pour responsable de mes actes. Et ces livres pèsent plus lourd que toi Perceval."

Perceval accepta le tout avec un grand sourire, simplement heureux que Gauvain aille bien. Elyan envisagea toute la situation avant de secouer la tête en riant. Léon quant à lui n'arrivait à se décider s'il devait frapper Gauvain, s'enivrer, partir, ou faire une combinaison des trois.

Pénélope revint avec 4 tasses. "Met les toutes ici, Penny, mon amour" déclara Gauvain en tapotant la table devant lui.

"Je croyais que tu t'étais pris un coup sur la tête ?" dit-elle avec malice.

"Oh j'en aie pris un" lui assura-t-il. Il se renversa une pinte entière d'un seul coup, puis claqua la chope vide sur la table. "Que dirais-tu d'un baiser pour arranger ça ?"

Alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur ses genoux, les autres se levèrent pour partir. "A demain les gars" leur lança-t-il de derrière Pénélope.

"Vif et de bonne heure sur le terrain d'entrainement ?" demanda Elyan.

"Oui, sur le terrain d'entrainement". Il fit une pause lorsque Pénélope l'embrassa, rompant brièvement l'étreinte pour continuer: "Je ne parierais pas sur la partie 'vif et de bonne heure'."

D'une certaine manière, Elyan douta que quiconque s'en plaindrait.


End file.
